Eithrael (species)
The Eithrael are a a powerful race of repto-draconoids that evolved on the planet Finisterre. They have existed since the First Age, and in the middle Third Age went into space. However; they were not able to leave their system until they discovered a Omni ship that had crashed on a comet passing through the system. It is thought that Aeveon evolved the race, though his reasons are unknown. Overview The Eithrael are a race of guardians, dedicated to preserving fate and destiny. They seek to prevent chaos within the universe by making sure that all living beings fulfill their destiny to their fullest extent. Though they know this is an almost impossible task, they are determined. They have a hard time trusting other races, but those that earn the Eithrael's trust have earned an ally to the end. On the other hand, those that have slighted them have earned the wrath of the entire race, and it is hard to undo this anger. Appearence The Eithrael have the appearence of large dragons, with an extensive exoskeleton that covers almost their whole body. This exoskeleton help support the body from Finisterre's extreme gravity, as it is 7 times larger than Earth. Also, though unexpectantly, the exoskeleton also helps Eithrael adopt to planets with much less gravity, as their exoskeleton wieghs them down. Unlike the exoskeleton, which is a mettalic grey, the scales underneath are different colors depending on ethnicity of the Eithrael. The scales are also luminescent, and at night they glow. Because of this and of their eyes, which are almost exactly like a felid's, they can see very well in the dark. These scales also naturally conduct the spirit energy within the Eithrael, and if one is feeling a particularly strong emotion, energy will crackle and spark around their scales. The Eithrael also have vast wings, usually spanning about 20–30 feet in length in order to fly effectively. Often the Eithrael, unless smalled than average, have to use spirit energy in conjuction with their wings in order to fly. Standing near an Eithrael when it is preparing to fly is a dangerous thing. Not only can you be completely be blown away, but the feathers on their wings are partially metallic. This makes them very, VERY sharp, and being sweeped through one of the wings is almost equivalent to running through a curtain of nails. Biology The Eithrael are actually descended from a group of the demigod Yoltox that were first created along with the Demons. These Yoltox, much like Krayhan, wanted to get rid of their chaotic ways. However; they didn't want the responibility of being a Titan. So they made a deal with Aeveon: they would be both unchaotic and live free of any Titan responsibilities. However; the price for that was their immortality. They would become mortals. Over time, they travelled to Finisterre, a planet that was sparcely populated by beasts. Realizing that they wouldn't be able to live on the planet in the form they were in, the mortal Yoltox again asked Aeveon to change their form to one that was more suitable for the world. Again, Aeveon agreed to their pleads, but with a price. This time, the price was of service. Should he ever need them, they would answer his call. And thus, he changed them to their current form. Due to the massively powerful gravity on the planet, the Eithrael have an exoskeleton like most of the other wildlife on the planet. Made up of rock or even diamond in some cases, these exoskeletons are extremely durable and serve many purposes. During a Eithrael's life it sheds the exoskeleton multiple times in order to grow. During the short time they do not have any exoskeleton at all (a period of about five or six days), Eithrael curl up and remain immobile until their exoskeleton starts to grow back in order to withstand the gravity. Once their exoskeleton starts to grow back they are able to partially walk again. However; it takes two weeks before the new exoskeleton fully grows back in. This happens once a year untill the Eithrael ages in the range of 500 to 600 years old. A unique feature of the Eithrael is their control over an internal energy of theirs that they have called "spirit energy". Called this in ancient times, its now officially known as electrokinesis though the common term is still spirit energy. The nature of this energy comes from two sources: solar energy and the Eithrael's scales. Solar energy hits the scales, warming them up. This energy, in turn, makes the electric charges on the edges of the Eithrael's scales more random and unbalanced. Eventually miniature lightning occurs between the scales, and that electric energy is stored into the "circuts" or nerves inside the interior part of the scales. These special nerves all interconnect at the Eithrael's brain. Using this connection, the Eithrael can mentally shift the flow to discharge at their hands, feet, mouth, where ever the Eithrael needs it. Eletricity not used stays inside a main nerve system that circulates throughout the body. Ethnic Groups Due to the different climates and the variety of terrain present on Finisterre, the Eithrael have evolved into eight different ethnic groups: *Emerald or Arglwydd Eithrael: One of the strongest types of Eithrael, an Emerald Eithrael' scales are a greenish hue. An Emerald was the first king of the Eithrael, and to this day Emeralds are the most common type of Eithrael to be king. Most Emralds originated and still live on the continent of Amserol. *Obsidian or Mynydd Eithrael: An Obsidian Eithrael, whose scales are shades of black and grey, is a small etnic group that originated on the continent of Aur Ddaear. They are experts on mountains and how to scale them, and many are explorers because of this. It was an Obsidian that led the first test drove a space vehicle and then explored a neighboring planet. *Ruby or Gwrthryfel Eithrael: The Ruby Eithrael are a controversal and often mistrusted ethnic group of Eithrael. Sporting scales of red and orange, the Rubies were originally from Amserol like the Emeralds, though being located far more eastern than their green kin. Eventually, these lands became the Death Lands. Rubies are mistrusted because twice they have dragged the rest of the world into massive wars, led by a tyrant both times. Even now, the terrorist group Anarchiaeth is led by a Ruby. *Opal or Enfys Eithrael: Originating from the continent of Caer Eidyn, the scales of an Opal are multicolored. Opals are the largest of all the Eithrael, and ironically were also the most secluded. The other Eithrael didn't even know the Opals existed untll the Second Teyrn War, where they were tricked into fighting on the side of the Rubies. Their defection and opposition of the Rubies was key in the war's end. *Diamond or Eira Eithrael: Having scales of white and silver, Diamonds ae unique in not only their home but also because of their scales. Out of all the Eithrael, only the scales of a Diamond are able to grow fur. This was because their home, the continents of Castellia and Tir Diffiath, are located at the South Pole. This resulted in a way to stay insulated so that their body heat would not escape. This is why their scales evolved into the way they are now. *Sapphire or Llyn Eithrael: Originating in Avillion, Sapphires are Eithrael with blue scales. Home in water, air, and eventually space, Sapphires are among the best adventurers of all the Eithrael. Before the discovery of flight and te creation of spacecraft, Sapphires were the best ship captains to hire. Even when aircraft and spaceships were invented, the Sapphires had an instinctual ability to drive them extremely well. Though it was an Obsidian that led the test drive for the first spacecraft, it was a Sapphire that actually drove it. *Topaz or Anweledig Eithrael: Sporting scales of yellow and brown, Topazes are known to be scholars. Their place of origin is the continent of Anialwich, where they blend in quite well with their scales. Though the smallest of the Eithrael, they are both the fastest and colectively the most intelligent. Due to their harsh home climate, they had to adopt several diferent technologies earlier than the other Eithrael in order to survive. Ancient Topaz irrigation systems, writing systems, weapons, and even sophisticated shelters were found to be several centuries older than the ones that were usd by the other Eithrael. *Amethyst or Sanctaidd Eithrael: Out of all Eithrael, the Amethysts are both the most spiritual and the most powerful in terms of spirit energy. Amethyst Eithrael used to be known as prophets, because they were thought to be closer to Aeveon than the other Eithrael. Originating at the Tower of Gwareiddiad, early on they relocated to Southern Aviliion where most of the Amethysts reside now. Breoghan, the hero of Finisterre, is an Amethyst. Primal History The Eithrael are actually descended from a group of the demigod Yoltox that were first created along with the Demons. These Yoltox, much like Krayhan, wanted to get rid of their chaotic ways. However; they didn't want the responibility of being a Titan. So they made a deal with Aeveon: they would be both unchaotic and live free of any Titan responsibilities. However; the price for that was their immortality. They would become mortals. Over time, they travelled to Finisterre, a planet that was sparcely populated by beasts. Realizing that they wouldn't be able to live on the planet in the form they were in, the mortal Yoltox again asked Aeveon to change their form to one that was more suitable for the world. Again, Aeveon agreed to their pleads, but with a price. This time, the price was of service. Should he ever need them, they would answer his call. And thus, he changed them to their current form. Over hundreds of thousands of years the Yoltox evolved. After generation and generation, the Yoltox began to devolve somewhat. Their mind became more bestial, and soon they had become powerful beasts instead of the mortal race they had wished. However; Aeveon would not let them escape his service. He appeared to them, rechristened them the Eithrael, and uplifted them. Soon, they became the most powerful predators on the planet. Killing those few beasts that hunted them, the Eithrael became hunter-gatherers. Finally; the Eithrael settled permanently in their first true settlement, Gwareiddiad. Unique Diseases Atomic Degeneration Disease (Also known as ADD) This disease, more common among the older population of Eithrael, is a result of the Eithrael losing control of their spirit energy. It starts to become unregulated and too random, and starts to cause the atoms to degenerate. The disease is uncurable, and once someone has it it's custom to have the Eithrael do their final wish before being euthanized for a quicker, unpainful death. Clorisis Disorder (Also called Scale Deficiency or Fellscale) This disorder occurs when the cells of the baby Eithrael's scales splice wrong. This causes the newborn's scales to be weak and fragile, and many of them also fall off during growth. Though an Eithrael can live with this disease, they must be constantly checked in case too many scales fall off or if the skin underneath is injured. This disorder often leads to ADD as the Eithrael cannot control the sprit energy due to not having enough scales. This does not happen in every case, but many times it has. Category:Sapient beings Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26